mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nauka z Twilight
Nauka z Twilight — piętnasty odcinek czwartego sezonu i osiemdziesiąty odcinek ogółem. Twilight pomaga Znaczkowej Lidze nauczyć się jakichś nowych rzeczy. Sweetie Belle próbuje czarami podnieść swoją miotłę, Scootaloo uczy się składać rower, a Apple Bloom trenuje robić mikstury do roślin. Problem powstaje, kiedy na jaw wychodzi fakt, że spędzają czas u Twilight. Wszystkie kucyki chcą też się uczyć. Streszczenie Od jakiegoś czasu Znaczkowa Liga uczęszcza na lekcje u Twilight. Pewnego dnia, gdy właśnie przypadają te zajęcia, każda z nich rozwija wybrane przez siebie umiejętności pod okiem alikorna. Sweetie Belle trenuje jak używać magii, Scootaloo uczy się składać monocykl, a Apple Bloom ćwiczy tworzenie naparów. Niestety, każda z nich podczas lekcji ponosi klęskę i nie udaje się im zrobić tego właściwie. Po jakimś czasie Liga znajduje się na podwórku przed szkołą. Sielankową atmosferę przerywa Diamond Tiara, która będąc wraz ze swoją kompanką, oznajmia wszystkim kucykom, iż nie może wykonać obiecanych akrobacji, ale jej lokaj zrobi to za nią. Po występie ogiera i tak Diamond Tiara zbiera całe oklaski. Znaczkowa Liga, będąc oburzona zachowaniem ich przeciwniczek, rozmawia o tym, dlaczego wszyscy się nimi zachwycają, skoro one nic nie robią, a Sweetie Belle nagle wyobraża sobie, jakby zaimponowały kucykom, gdyby dobrze rozwinęły swoje talenty. Po chwili z jej rozmarzań budzi ją Diamond Tiara. Podczas ich konwersacji jednorożec, chcąc się pochwalić, oznajmia, iż one spotykają się z Twilight. Wredny kucyk, zdając sobie sprawę z przegranej pozycji, wypytuje o ich spotkania z księżniczką, po czym prosi, aby wzięła ją oraz Silver Spoon na lekcje. Znaczkowa Liga po chwili namysłu zgadza się, myśląc, że podczas zajęć będą się śmiały, jak ich przeciwniczki w pocie czoła będą próbowały coś zrobić. Następnie w dzień zajęć trójka kucyków, dotrzymując słowa, idzie z Diamond Tiarą i Silver Spoon do Twilight. Po dziwnym podziwianiu księżniczki przez dwójkę wrednych kucyków Twi szeptem oznajmia Lidze, iż woli, aby te zajęcia były tajemnicą. Trójka przyjaciółek zgadza się, po czym, gdy nadszedł czas ćwiczeń, ich plan ulega zmianie i to one muszą się uczyć przy ich przeciwniczkach. Po zajęciach Liga wybiera się na spacer i rozmawia o minionych wydarzeniach. Nagle przerywa, im to Diamond Tiara, która idzie na czele grupy kucyków, mówiąc, że wszyscy też chcą iść na zajęcia. Początkowo Liga jest tym przerażona, lecz Sweetie Belle znajduje zaletę tego i oznajmia, że przez to są popularne. Następnie Liga zaprasza Twilight na lunch do restauracji. Tam bohaterki prowadzą ze sobą rozmowę, a za szybą małe kucyki podziwiają celebrytkę. W końcu Twi się orientuje, co się dzieje, więc wychodzi z lokalu, po czym widzi tłum jej fanów żądnych autografów. Po podpisaniu paru z nich Twilight odlatuje, a Znaczkowa Liga zaczyna być w centrum uwagi przez znajomość z księżniczką. Dzięki temu kucyki zostają zaproszone na otwarcie stoiska i do rezydencji Diamond Tiary. Na drugiej imprezie Liga ogłasza, że chcą, aby tylko one chodziły na zajęcia u Twilight, co niesie za sobą masę sprzeciwów i tłum kucyków zaczyna gonić bohaterki w drodze do biblioteki. Gdy stają przed drzwiami Twi, spodziewają się jej gniewu z powodu tylu gości, jednak nic takiego nie ma miejsca, a alikorn zaprasza wszystkich do środka. Twilight dzieli ogromny tłum na grupy, po czym pyta jednego ze źrebiąt, czego chciałby się uczyć. Podczas wypowiedzi owego kucyka wychodzi na jaw, że Znaczkowa Liga wykorzystywała fakt spotykania się z księżniczką. Jednak Sweetie Belle tłumaczy, iż nie jest to do końca prawda, lecz Twilight każe im to udowodnić próbą ich umiejętności. Kucyki podejmują się próby, lecz niestety żadnej z nich nie udaje tego zrobić, a alikorn postanawia, że to koniec ich zajęć i wygania tłum z biblioteki. W ramach podziękowań Liga pokazuje ponownie swoje umiejętności. Twilight, widząc ogromny postęp kucyków, wybacza im i daje drugą szansę. Po jakimś czasie, na lekcji, Twilight chwali Ligę za ogromne postępy w nauce, a następnie ich żegna, bo przyszedł czas końca zajęć. Nagle przed wyjściem trójka przyjaciółek ubiera się w dziwaczne stroje oraz wychodzi z biblioteki, a Twi, stojąc w drzwiach, śmieje z tego i na tym kończy się odcinek. Fabuła Lekcja u Twilight Próba Sweetie Belle thumb|left|„No dobrze!” Odcinek zaczyna się za dnia w Ponyville w bibliotece Twilight. Jest tam wspomniany alikorn wraz ze Znaczkową Ligą. Twi idzie w stronę trójki zadowolonych oraz szczęśliwych kucyków i zwracając się do Sweetie Belle proponuje jej, aby jeszcze raz przećwiczyła wszystkie kroki, zanim samodzielne spróbuje tej sztuczki. Jednak mały jednorożec odmawia i podnosząc się na kopytka z pewnym wyrazem twarzy, stwierdza, iż czuje się na to gotowa. Twilight dając za wygraną, pozwala jej podjąć się tego zadania i uśmiecha się do kucyka, a za jej plecami znajduje miotła opartą o drewnianą ścianę przy drzwiach. Sweetie Belle spogląda na swój cel z lekkim entuzjazmem, po czym koncentruje się, aby ją podnieść, a na czubku jej rogu powstaje malutkie zielonkawe światło, z którego lecą iskry. Nagle cała miotła pokrywa się aurą magii kucyka oraz zaczyna lekko się chwiać. Pozostała część Ligi widząc dobrze zapowiadającą się próbę jednorożca, natychmiast się uśmiechają. Sweetie Bell z wielkim trudem próbuje podnieść przedmiot, lecz pomimo jej starań nadal nie może tego zrobić. Róg jednorożca nie jest też całkowicie objęty jej aurą, co wskazuje, iż sztuczka jest dla niej w tej chwili za trudna. Sweetie Belle zaciska zęby i z całych sił próbuje unieść miotłę, mówiąc, że chyba nie zdoła tego zrobić. Nagle z jej karku wydobywa się chrupnięcie, a owa rzecz, którą próbowała podnieść, jedynie się przewraca. Sweetie Belle głaszcząc się kopytkiem w tył szyi, stwierdza, że naciągnęła sobie szyję. thumb|right|„Ee, nic Ci nie jest?” W tej chwili podbiegają do niej jej przyjaciółki. Scootaloo pyta się dla pewności, czy nic się jej nie stało. Następnie Apple Bloom oznajmia, że jak jeszcze trochę tę sztuczkę poćwiczy, to z pewnością ją opanuje i podniesie miotłę. Jednak jednorożec niezadowolony z nieudanej próby mówi, iż ten przedmiot musi ważyć co najmniej tonę. Szukanie książki thumb|left|Gwizdu, gwizdu Nagle drzwi biblioteki się otwierają, a przez nie wchodzi Spike i zamierza się spytać, czy ktokolwiek widział jego miotłę. Jednak nie dokończył pytania, ponieważ ujrzał swoją zgubę leżącą tuż przed nim na podłodze. Widząc ją, mówi „O, tu jest”, po czym ją podnosi, błyskawicznie okręca i pogwizdując z zadowoleniem, zaczyna zamiatać bibliotekę od prawej strony. Znaczkowa Liga będąc zamyślona, spogląda na smoka, lecz nagle tę milczącą chwilę przerywa zawiedziona Sweetie Belle, która siadając, oznajmia z żalem, iż za to z pewnością nie dostanie znaczka. Następnie do rozmowy przyłącza się Twilight nieśmiało potwierdzając słowa małego jednorożca, po czym wyjaśnia, iż jest nadal usatysfakcjonowana, że może pomóc małym kucykom w nauce dla samej przyjemności poznawania jej. Tymczasem za plecami alikorna przechodzi Spike, który podgwizdując i zamiatając, spotyka na swej drodze jakieś rozłożone przedmioty. Z wyrzutami pyta się reszty, co to za bałagan. Do zamieszania spokojnie podchodzi Scootaloo i tłumaczy, że nie jest to żaden bałagan, a jedynie starannie poukładane części monocykla, które sama ułożyła i zamierza złożyć z powrotem. Przy tym mały pegaz przesuwa koło pojazdu, dodając, iż czeka jedynie na Twilight, która ma pokazać jej jak to złożyć, po czym ze słodką minką spogląda na alikorna. Twi jednak powtórnie wyjaśnia, że nie pokaże jej jak to zrobić, a jedynie może pomóc w znalezieniu instrukcji, aby pegaz samodzielnie wykonał pracę. thumb|right Scootaloo ze złością odpowiada, że nie przepada za czytaniem, po czym odchodzi z niezadowoleniem w stronę biblioteczki. Po chwili Twilight dodaje, że książkę znajdzie na pewno na trzeciej półce od dołu znajdującej się po lewej stronie oraz pokazuje kopytkiem w to miejsce. Apple Bloom jako alchemik thumb|left|„Zawsze chętnie się dzielę z innymi moją pasją do uczenia się.” Następnie Apple Bloom dziękuje Twilight za pomoc w nauce nowych rzeczy i rozwijaniu ich. Twi odpowiada, że zawsze jest chętna do dzielenia się swoją pasją uczenia z innymi, bo jest to dla niej sama przyjemnością. Tymczasem za jej plecami na drabinę wspina się Scootaloo, która zaczęła poszukiwać książki, w której znajduje się jej tak upragniona instrukcja ułożenia monocykla. Po chwili Apple Bloom podchodzi do sprzętu alchemicznego, który składa się z kilku naczyń, kolorowych płynów znajdujących się w nich oraz małej sadzonki jabłonki. Niektóre ze zlewek są podgrzewane pod stałym ogniem. Na samym końcu nad sadzonką znajduje się ampułka, w której powinien być gotowy napar. Mały kucyk stwierdza, że chyba nigdy się nie nauczy jak poprawnie stwarzać różnorakie mikstury, a następnie wskazuje na wspominaną doniczkę. Twilight pyta się kucyka, czy szczegółowo trzymał się instrukcji do uprawy magicznych roślin, którą czytała. Apple Bloom mając w swojej wypowiedzi krótką pauzę, nieśmiało odpowiada, że jedynie mniej więcej. thumb|right|Emmm... Nie czekając, Twi proponuje kucykowi, aby spróbował przygotowanej mikstury na tej sadzonce jabłoni, a zobaczą jak idzie jej nauka. Apple Bloom z nadzieją w głosie prosi, aby jej się udało, przy czym naciskając na przełącznik, wypuszcza długą kroplę żółtej i gęstej cieczy z probówki. Cała Znaczkowa Liga usiadła przed doniczką i niepewnie wpatruje się w lecącą cząstkę płynu. W chwili uderzenia kropli o ziemie w doniczce substancja wybuchała, a niej wytworzyła się chmara gęstego żółtego dymu. Twilight kaszląc, odgania gaz kopytkiem, po czym spogląda na sadzonkę. Żółty kwiat nagle się prostuje i niespodziewanie ożywa oraz zaczyna kaszleć. Apple Bloom wpatruje się w dziwny twór, jaki stworzyła przez miksturę i następnie spogląda na alikorna z poczuciem winy. Twilight rozśmiesza sytuacja i zakrywa uśmiech kopytkiem. thumb|left Za to Scootaloo wraz z Sweetie Belle śmieją się w najlepsze rozbawione kaszlącym kwiatem. Apple Bloom poirytowana dalszym zachowaniem sadzonki, pyta ją, czy aby czasem nie przesadza, na co dziwaczna roślina wreszcie się uspokaja po dużej ilości dymu. Przed szkołą „Występ” Diamond Tiary thumb|right Po jakimś czasie Znaczkowa Liga pojawia się na podwórku przed szkołą. Pogoda jest piękna, a wszystkie małe kucyki wokół dobrze się bawią. Nagle Sweetie Belle wyskakuje w powietrze i serwuje niebieską w żółte gwiazdki piłkę kopytkiem. Okazuje się ona wraz z resztą Ligi oraz z Pipsqueak'em grają na specjalnym kwadratowym polu w grę polegającą na odbijaniu piłki. Wokół pola chodzą inne małe kucyki i zajmują się swoimi sprawami. Podczas gry jednorożec odbija piłkę do Pipsqueak'a on podaje piłkę Scootaloo, a ona z kolei Apple Bloom. Nagle kucyk wstrzymuje zabawę, ponieważ słyszy nawołujący głos Diamond Tiary. Ona wraz ze swoją kompanką Silver Spoon, podążają ku placowi zabaw. Diamond Tiara krzyczy, żeby wszyscy podeszli, ponieważ już na nadszedł na to czas. Duża część uczniów zerwała się na nogi i pytając siebie nawzajem, co się dzieje, z zaciekawieniem podchodzą do nich. Gdy wokół niej i jej koleżanki zgromadziły się małe kucyki, zaczyna tłumaczyć, jaki jest cel jej wołania. Wyjaśnia z entuzjazmem, że jak zapewne wszyscy pamiętają, jakiś czas temu obiecała, iż zaprezentuje niesamowity i jedyny w swoim rodzaju akrobatyczny pokaz specjalnie dla zebranych tutaj osób. thumb|left Tłum na słowa kucyka wiwatuje ze szczęścia, tupie kopytkami, jak i nimi macha do przemawiającego kucyka myśląc, że za chwile ujrzą występ. Wśród grupy radujących się uczniów znajdują się między innymi Noi oraz Tornado Bolt. Diamond Tiara potwierdza, iż również uważa to za ekscytujący pomysł, lecz nie może urzec ich swoim pokazem, ponieważ jest jej słabo i od razu przybiera smutny wyraz twarzy. thumb|right|„Poprosiłam mojego lokaja Randolpha, żeby zrobił to za mnie.” Grupa kucyków zawiedziona usłyszaną informacją od razu zaczyna jęczeć ze smutkiem głosie. Jednak nie chcąc zawieść uczniów i ich rozczarować poprosiła swojego lokaja Randolpha, aby wykonał to za nią. W tym momencie nagle na plac dotarł jej kamerdyner. Diamond Tiara wskazała na niego kopytkiem podczas jego powolnego kroku w stronę tłumu. Randolph to ogier w podeszłym wieku, powoli się ruszający i wyglądający jakby nigdy nie był w stanie nawet pobiec. Nagle ogier zrobił skok w tył, po czym ląduje na przednich kopytach, na których też się odbił. Następnie wyskakuje powietrze, robiąc kilka obrotów i ląduje stabilnie na ziemi. W tej chwili Diamond Tiara podbiega w miejsce, gdzie wylądował starzec i wykopuje go z jego miejsca, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. thumb|left|Ta da! Lokaj odepchnięty przez swą panią leży kawałek dalej oraz ma zawroty głowy od upadku. Obok niego przebiega tłum rozbawionych występem kucyków, które natychmiast podbiegają do Diamond Tiary. Ona wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką natychmiast stają się okrążone przez młodych gapiów. Silver Spoon z zachwytem chwali swoją kompankę, mówiąc, że był to niezwykły pokaz. Diamond Tiara złowrogo się uśmiecha oraz bez chwili namysłu odpowiada jej z pychą, że wie o tym, ale nie wie, jak ona to robi. Marzenia Sweetie Belle thumb|right|Tada! Tymczasem, przy boisku nadal stoi Znaczkowa Liga wpatrująca się w całą sytuacje. Gdy Sweetie Belle podchodzi bliżej do przyjaciółek, Apple Bloom oburzona zachowaniem Diamond Tiary stwierdza, że nie może uwierzyć, jak tak wiele kucyków może zachwycać zachowanie, skoro ona kompletnie na to nie zasługuje. Podczas wypowiedzi kucyka reszta Znaczkowej Ligi wpatruje się w nią z lekką konsternacją. Następnie Scootaloo stwierdza, że Diamond Tiara jedynie wykorzystuje innych, aby robili za nią różne rzeczy, ponieważ nie chce jej się wysilać, aby zrobić coś samodzielnie. Na koniec z dumą i złością dodaje, że ona wraz z dwójką przyjaciółek takie nie są i chcą poznawać oraz rozwijać nowe talenty. Po chwili Sweetie Belle stukając się kopytkiem po ustach, z werwą mówi, że gdyby to one nauczyły się i opanowały rzeczy, których Twilight próbuje ich nauczyć, mogłyby wtedy zaimponować swoimi umiejętnościami przed wszystkimi kucykami. Jednorożec ponownie szturcha się w usta i zaczyna rozmarzać, jak by to wyglądało. Najpierw wyobraża sobie Scootaloo siedzącą na placu zabaw obok szkoły przed identycznie rozkręconym monoklem, jaki był u Twilight w bibliotece. Przed nią stoi gromada zaciekawionych kucyków skupiających wzrok na pegazie. Scootaloo ma delikatny uśmiech z powodu tego, co zaraz zrobi. Nagle uprzednio oznajmiając: thumb|left|Tada! w mgnieniu oka składa swój przedmiot i prezentuje go, wskazując twór kopytkiem. Następnie Apple Bloom mając na sobie fartuch chemika oraz specjalne gogle trzyma w rękach dużą kolbę stożkową, w którym znajduje się fioletowy płyn. Obok niej w innych naczyniach znajduje się też bordowa, niebieska oraz zielona ciecz. Apple Bloom podnosi pojemnik ku górze. krzycząc to samo co jej przyjaciółka, po czym wlewa cały napar, który miała w kopytkach do doniczki. Nagle doniczka odskakuje i znika, a na jego miejscu wyrasta dość specyficzne drzewo jabłkowe. Drzewo jest ogromne, ma długi drewniany pień, lecz u jego górze zamiast gałęzi i liści jest gigantyczne czerwone, dojrzałe jabłko. Kucyki wpatrują się z zachwytem w niezwykły twór Apple Bloom. thumb|right|Jeeeej! Na koniec, kawałek dalej Sweetie Belle nawołuje, aby teraz wszyscy zobaczyli to, co ona robi. Jednorożec z łatwością podnosi Diamond Tiare za pomocą magii i zaczyna nią delikatnie poruszać. Wszyscy uczniowie wokół wpatrują się w widowisko, uśmiechając się jego powodu. Nagle, kucyk prosi, żeby ją zostawić w spokoju, lecz na to Sweetie Belle jej nie słucha i zaczyna nią bardzo szybko kręcić, na co cała grupa kucyków zaczyna się śmiać. W końcu sam jednorożec nie wytrzymuje i chichocze z owej sytuacji, zasłaniając usta kopytkiem oraz nadal podtrzymując zaklęcie. Wyjawienie tajemnicy thumb|left|Stuk, stuk Okazuje się, że Sweetie Belle nie tylko się śmieje w swoich wyobrażeniach, a dodatkowo robi w prawdziwym świecie. Kucyk chichocze się, zapominając o świecie i nie zwracając uwagę na to, co się wokół niej dzieje. W dodatku obok niej stoi Diamond Tiara, która ze swoim wrednym grymasem stuka jednorożca w głowę kopytkiem i pyta ją czy, aby nie słyszała, co w tej chwili do niej mówi. Sweetie Belle przy ostatnim szturchnięciu otrząsa się i przestaje się śmiać ze swoich marzeń oraz zaczyna kręcić głową na różne strony, krzycząc: thumb|right|Rozmowa ze Sweetie Belle Okazuje się, że chwile temu przyszła tu Diamond Tiara wraz z Silver Spoon i usiłowały zadać pytanie jednorożcowi. Reszta Znaczkowej Ligi również jest zdezorientowana i milcząc, wpatrują się w sytuacje. W końcu zagubiona Sweetie Belle spogląda przerażonym wzrokiem na Diamond Tiare, która oznajmia, iż pytała się, czy Rarity zabierze ją w najbliższym czasie do Manehattanu. Następnie Silver Spoon porozumiewawczo spogląda na swoją kompankę i dodaje, że jeśli tak może dołączyć do nich, kiedy będą spędzać czas ze sławnymi celebrytami. Scootaloo entuzjastycznie krzyczy, że jest to świetna propozycja oraz podnosi się na swoich małych skrzydłach. Apple Bloom początkowo chcę oskarżyć dwójkę kucyków o wredną propozycje, lecz po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest to całkiem miła propozycja. thumb|left|"O, tak?" Jednak Sweetie Belle cofa się do swoich przyjaciółek i ze smutną miną tłumaczy, iż niestety jej siostra nie ma żadnych planów na najbliższe miesiące związanych z wyjazdem do Manehattanu. Przy tym spogląda na Apple Bloom z tym samym wyrazem twarzy, po czym i jej przyjaciółka taką dobiera. Dwa wredne kucyki z uśmiechem na twarzy cieszą się z nieszczęścia przyjaciółki, a Diamond Tiara dopowiada zgryźliwe, iż dobrze o tym wiedziały. Następnie przybijają się swoimi bokami, krzycząc swój charakterystyczną mowę o tym, że posiadają znaczek, po czym wybuchają złowieszczym śmiechem. Sweetie Belle zdenerwowana na dwójkę szyderców warczy, a następnie krzyczy, iż ona nie musi jechać całą drogę do Manehattanu, aby poznać gwiazdy i celebrytów, ponieważ ona wraz z resztą Znaczkowej Ligi przyjaźnią się z Księżniczką Twilight, po czym z dumą odchodzi od niemiłego towarzystwa, a za nią idzie reszta jej przyjaciółek Propozycja Sweetie Belle thumb|right|Niedowierzanie Dwa wredne kucyki zdając sobie sprawę ze słów wypowiedzianych przez Sweetie Belle osłupiały i z przerażeniem spoglądają na siebie. Następnie nadal z konsternacją i zmniejszonymi źrenicami Diamond Tiara powoli pyta się, nie dowierzając, czy ona przypadkiem nie powiedziała "z Księżniczką Twilight". Po chwili prędko podbiega do Znaczkowej Ligi i stojąc za nimi, ponownie zadaje pytanie, czy tak naprawdę się z nią przyjaźnią. Apple Bloom z lekkim niezadowoleniem spogląda na nią oraz biegnącą Silver Spoon i niepewnie wyjawia, że spotykają się z Twilight co tydzień. Następna przemawia Scootaloo, która tłumaczy, iż księżniczka uczy ich różnych, nowych, niesamowitych rzeczy. Po chwili pegaz ze złością dodaje: thumb|left|Kamienne twarze i spogląda na lokaja Diamond Tiary, który nadal zabawia małe kucyki nowymi sztuczkami. Tym razem stoi na piłce w żółte i niebieskie paski oraz złote gwiazdki i żongluje trzema kolorowymi mniejszymi piłeczkami. Tłum kucyków zgromadzony wokół z wielką chęcią ogląda widowisko zapewnione przez Diamond Tiare. Apple Bloom i Scootaloo nie patrząc na ową sytuacje, idą przed siebie z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Za nimi idzie Diamond Tiara, która chcąc się podlizać bohaterką, jest dla nich miła i uprzejma oraz błaga ich o to, aby wzięły również ją na następne zajęcia. Nagle z prawej strony przymilającej się bohaterki wpycha się Silver Spoon, która chcąc również być zaproszoną, poprawia kompankę mówiąc "Zabierzcie nas!". Po chwili, gdy przechodzą obok ścieżki do szkoły, a śpiewający ptaszek przelatuje tuż nad nimi, Diamond Tiara tłumaczy, iż niegdyś bardzo często widywała Twilight w mieście, lecz, wtedy była dla niej jedynie zwyczajnym jednorożcem. Po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania Silver Spoon potwierdza, że wyjaśnienia kucyka są identyczne, jak i w jej przypadku. Następnie Diamond Tiara z zachwytem kontynuuje, iż w tej chwili wszystko się zmieniło wraz z faktem, że została księżniczką, stając się dla niej bardzo interesująca. Szary kucyk oznajmia, że również Twi ma teraz skrzydła. thumb|right Natychmiast po wypowiedzi przedmówczyni Diamond Tiara dodaje, iż przez ten fakt Twilight jest w tej chwili alikornem. Na koniec dwójka kucyków stoją obok siebie i pyta się, czy może iść wraz ze Znaczkową Ligą, przy czym Silver Spoon znowu poprawia koleżankę ze złego wypowiedzenia "ja" zamiast "My". Apple Bloom natychmiast próbuje powiedzieć, iż nie powinny tego robić, lecz przerywa jej Sweetie Belle, która energicznie podnosi lewe kopytko i oznajmia dwóm wrednym kucykom: thumb|left|"Ja uważam że nie-" Przedmówczyni słysząc słowa przyjaciółki, ogarnia ją zdziwienie. Nagle Sweetie Belle prędko przebiega na prawą stronę i po chwili ciągnie za sobą osłupiałą Apple Bloom, aby poszła wraz z nią. Scootaloo widząc tę sytuacje, żwawo biegnie w miejsce, gdzie są jej przyjaciółki. Znaczkowa Liga mając dylemat, naradzają się co mają zrobić. Sweetie Belle zaczyna konwersacje, radośnie mówiąc, że powinny bez wahania zgodzić na zachciankę kucyków, ponieważ jest to wyjątkowa sytuacja, która może się nie powtórzyć. Jednak Apple Bloom nie pewnie podchodzi do tej sytuacji i pyta się, czy jednorożec przypadkiem nie żartuje, bo przeczuwa, że one będą się z niej nabijały, gdy znowu nie uda się jej stworzyć naparu, a jedynie doprowadzi do kaszlu jakiejś rośliny. Sweetie Belle widząc, że przyjaciółki nie załapały fenomenu pomysłu, mówi im: thumb|right|"Chyba żartujesz!" Po tym założeniu Znaczkowa Liga na chwile spogląda na dwa kucyki stojące obok. One chcąc zrobić dobre wrażenie, uśmiechają się do nich i machają. Następnie trójka przyjaciółek nadal naradza się nad ostateczną decyzją. Scootaloo stwierdza, że i tak nie będą się z nich śmiały, bo będą zajęte własną nauką. Apple Bloom po przemyśleniu sprawy zgadza się na ten pomysł, ponieważ uważa, iż zabawną będzie sprawą patrzeć, jak jej antagonistki dla odmiany będą starały się coś zrobić. Znaczkowa Liga zdecydowała, a na ich twarzach malują się szczere uśmiechy. Specjalne zaproszenie Piszczące fanki thumb|left|Już czas na lekcje u Twilight. Gdy nadszedł czas, w którym Znaczkowa Liga ma lekcje u Twilight, kucyki spełniły prośbę Diamond Tiary i Silver Spoon i idą wraz z nimi do alikorna. Liga jako pierwsza podąża spokojnym krokiem, a za nimi ich goście szaleją z emocji. Diamond Tiara krzyczy z niedowierzania, że tutaj mieszka Księżniczka Twilight, a ona zaraz tam wejdzie i ją zobaczy. Następnie zwraca się do Silver Spoon i wyjaśnia, iż nawet sobie nie wyobraża, jak bardzo przeżywa tą wyczekiwaną wizytę. Szary kucyk odpowiada, że ona także niecierpliwie czeka na ten moment, przy czym podskakuje z emocji. Znaczkowa Liga uprzednio patrząc chwile z konsternacją ma piszczące z emocji duo szyderców, spogląda na drzwi do biblioteki. Scootaloo, jako że jest najbliżej drzwi puka w brązowe drzwi z rysunkiem palącej się świeczki. Następnie Sweetie Belle przypomina ich gościom, iż Twilight poświęca swój bezcenny czas na to, aby ich czegoś nauczyć. Nagle drzwi się otwierają, a w nich osobiście pojawia się Twi, która wesoło i ochoczo mówi: thumb|right Dwójka szyderczych kucyków widząc księżniczkę, patrzą na nią z niedowierzaniem. Nagle zaczynają piszczeć i krzycząc "Księżniczka Twilight" oraz rzucają się do niej biegiem. Znaczkowa Liga stoi osłupiona ich zachowaniem, a Scootaloo nawet się przestraszyła nagłego hałasu. Twilight podobnie się zachowuje i nie ruszając się miejsca, wpatruje się ze zdziwieniem w dziwne zjawisko. Nagle dwójka gości podskakuje ze szczęścia na widok księżniczki. Twi odchyla się do tyłu i podnosi prawe kopytko do szyi. Lekko skrępowana zastaną sytuacją dokładnie wpatruje się w jej kicające fanki. Diamond Tiara wciąż podskakując z niedowierzaniem, krzyczy, że to naprawdę ona. Po chwili odzywa się Silver Spoon, która oznajmia, iż w dalej nie wierzy w tę sytuacje. Twilight patrząc nadal na dwójkę kucyków, mówi, że to świetna wiadomość zastać nowych gości. Następnie duo przestaje skakać, po czym Diamond Tiara oznajmia, że jest zaszczycona wizytą u Księżniczki Twilight tak bardzo, jak nigdy wcześniej. thumb|left Nagle kucyk widząc ogon alikorna z wielką ciekawością pyta, gdzie go farbuje. Silver Spoon również patrząc na ogon na, który zwróciła uwagę jej przyjaciółka, stwierdza, że koniecznie też musi mieć taki. Za nimi nadal stoi Znaczkowa Liga, gdzie Apple Bloom wstydząc się za dwa kucyki, spogląda na Scootaloo będącą obok. Twi stojąc nadal w drzwiach, rozmyśla o pytaniu zadanym przez Diamond Tiare i patrzy na swój ogon, czy, aby nie jest ubrudzony. Jednak, gdy stwierdza, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, odpowiada, że żadnym razie nie jest farbowany. Następnie chce dodać, iż zawsze taki miała, lecz przerywa jej Diamond Tiara, która uprzednio nabierając powietrza ze zdziwienia pyta się, czy to przypadkiem nie jest regał na książki. thumb|right|"Czy to regał na książki? Jaki ciekawy projekt!" Gdy kucyk chwali ten pomysł jako ciekawy projekt Twilight, ponownie ze zdziwieniem wpatruje się w dwójkę kucyków. Po chwili odzywa się Silver Spoon, oznajmiając, iż koniecznie jej przyjaciółka powinna taki mieć w swoim domu. Przy tym obie ekscentryczki wchodzą do środka biblioteki, a Diamond Tiara przyznaje rację oraz ironicznie się pyta "co nie?". Nieudany podstęp thumb|left Twilight z niepokojem ponownie rzuca okiem na gości, po czym spogląda na Znaczkową Ligę. Cicho tłumaczy oraz proponuje, im, że choć stara się pomóc wszystkim kucykom dookoła to, jednak woli, aby ich cotygodniowe spotkania odbywały się w tajemnicy i jedynie w ich gronie. Liga słysząc uwagę alikorna uśmiecha się wiedząc, iż to nie była najlepsza decyzja. Po chwili Twi wraz z trójką kucyków weszła równo do środka biblioteki i zadaje pytanie: thumb|right|O nie! Kucyki słysząc pytanie alikorna, patrzą na siebie z niepokojem. Sweetie Belle przerażona obrotem spraw pyta się, czy nie powinna to być najpierw Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon oraz wskazuje na nie lewym kopytkiem. Owe kucyki w tej chwili podziwiają wystrój miejsca, jak i jego całą budowę. Przyglądają się każdemu zakątkowi biblioteki i z zadowolenia mają otwarte usta. Jednak Twi oznajmia, iż nie ma takiej możliwości, ponieważ ten czas specjalnie przeznacza dla nich po to, aby rozwijać ich talenty. Jako pierwszą prosi Apple Bloom, aby ona zaczęła swoją próbę, ponieważ w ten sposób zobaczą, czy zrobiła jakieś postępy z roślinami, przy czym swą magią podnosi doniczkę z malutkim kwiatkiem. Gdy Twilight z wesołym uśmiechem spogląda na Znaczkową Ligę, a za jej plecami wygląda Diamond Tiara oraz Silver Spoon, które przybierając już swój szyderczy wyraz twarzy, patrzą jak akcja się rozwinie. Apple Bloom bojąca się wyśmiania ze strony zaproszonych gości spogląda najpierw na Sweetie Belle, a następnie na Scootaloo, po czym podchodzi do księżniczki, aby wykonać zadanie. Tłum chce Twilight Złe przeczucie thumb|left|"Apple Bloom, ale jakoś nie słyszałam, żeby się z nas śmiały." Po jakimś czasie w równie słoneczną pogodę Znaczkowa Liga spaceruje po polu, rozmawiając o minionej lekcji u Twilight. Cała trójka kucyków jest zasmucona tym, że przy ich próbach było duo ich wrogów. Apple Bloom zaczyna rozmowę, mówiąc, że żałuje tego, iż dała się namówić na pomysł jednorożca, aby zabrać Diamond Tiare i Silver Spoon. Scootaloo jednak spokojnie zaznacza, że nie słyszała żadnego śmiechu z ich strony. Apple Bloom zgadza się z tym, ale odwracając głowę, głośnym tonem oznajmia, iż one śmiały się ukradkiem, nie pozwalając, aby się o tym dowiedziały. Sweetie Belle uspokaja nieporozumienie przyjaciółek i postanawia, że nigdy więcej nie popełnią tego samego błędu. Nagle Znaczkowa Liga zatrzymuje się oraz stoi w bez ruchu ze zdziwienia. Okazuje się, że w ich stronę podąża ogromna grupa młodych kucyków, na której czele idzie Diamond Tiara oraz Silver Spoon. Apple Bloom widząc co się dzieje, ironicznie mówi "ekstra", po czym stwierdza, iż wszyscy tutaj idą tylko z tego powodu, by się z nich ponabijać. Scootaloo dodaje, że chyba już nikomu niczym nie zaimponują. Gdy Diamond Tiara jest wystarczającą ich blisko woła do nich, że po wizycie u Twilight opowiedziała o tym każdemu kucykowi. Apple Bloom z przerażeniem patrzy na sytuacje, a Sweetie Belle zawiedziona obrotem cicho sama do siebie szepcze: thumb|right|O, oł... Następnie Diamond Tiara kontynuuje, że wszystkie kucyki się na to piszą, aby uczestniczyć w tych lekcjach. Nagle wybucha jeden zgodny krzyk małych kucyków o treści "Chcemy Twilight!". To hasło nie głosi jedynie tłum przed nimi, ale też dwie grupy, które nadchodzą z innych stron. Po chwili Znaczkowa Liga zostaje okrążona przez kucyki pragnące spotkania z Księżniczką Twilight. Przy tym ponownie Diamond Tiara oznajmia z uśmiechem, że dzięki niej stały się najpopularniejsze w szkole, po czym dodaje, iż, za to nie muszą jej niczym dziękować. Liga będąc osaczona z każdej strony, spogląda na kucyki z przerażeniem, a Sweetie Belle czując, że mają tarapaty mówi jedynie krótkie "O-oł...". Chcemy Twilight thumb|left|"Chcemy Twilight! Chcemy Twilight!" Znaczkowa Liga jest otoczona przez żądnych spotkania z Twilight małych kucyków tuż obok szkoły. Ich ciągły krzyk "Chcemy Twilight" jest bardzo głośny i monotonny. Trójka przyjaciółek wpatruje się tłum będący wokół nich. W końcu Sweetie Belle się odzywa i z niedowierzaniem oraz zdziwieniem pyta przyjaciółek, czy te wszystkie kucyki chcą poznać Twilight aż tak bardzo, przy czym rzuca wzrok na Apple Bloom stojącą obok. Przed stojącym naprzeciwko Ligi rządkowi uczniów nagle wyłania się Pipsqueak, który trzymając kopytko przy ustach, krzyczy: thumb|right Na słowa łaciatego koleżki cały tylny szereg zaczyna wiwatować ze szczęścia. Trójka przyjaciółek zakłopotana obecną sytuacją spogląda na wszystkich krzyczących wokół kucyków. Następnie w ich kierunku wychodzi Diamond Tiara, która opanowuje entuzjazm ogromnego tłumu. Przechadzając się z dumą naprzeciwko trójki przyjaciółek tłumaczy wszystkim, że Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle nie będzie chciała się spotkać z tak niesforną gawiedzią, jaką teraz reprezentują. Po chwili podchodzi do Scootaloo i kładzie jej kopytko na plecach, przy czym słodko oznajmia, iż ona wraz z Silver Spoon mogą się zająć sprawami organizacyjnymi tego spotkania, ponieważ są najbliższymi i najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Znaczkowej Ligi. Nagle tuż obok nich pojawia się owa kompanka Diamond Tiary trzymająca notes w lewym kopytku. Machając do tłumu, zaprasza wszystkie kucyki, aby tu przyszły i prosi ich, aby ustawiły się w rządku. Gdy chmara wesołych uczniów żwawo biegnie ku Silver Spoon, która zaznacza, żeby nie było żadnego przepychania i by odbyło się to spokojnie. thumb|left Wszystkie kucyki stają grzecznie w rządku przed dwójką organizatorek i radośnie krzyczą. Silver Spoon będąc tuż przed nimi, czyta coś ze swojego notesu, a Diamond Tiara z uśmiechem wpatruje się każdego pierwszego będącego w kolejce. "Spokojnie, zajmę się tym." thumb|right Scootaloo widząc całe zbiegowisko opuszcza Diamond Tiare i Silver Spoon oraz spokojnie podchodzi do swoich zaniepokojonych przyjaciółek. Będąc w komplecie, Apple Bloom określa, że sytuacja nie jest dobra, a wręcz fatalna słowami "co za kanał". Jednak Sweetie Belle się nie zgadza ze swoją przyjaciółką i uważa, że jest świetnie, przy czym podnosi kopytko, by wskazać na rząd kucyków. Jednorożec wiedząc, iż być może jej kumpele nie rozumieją fenomenu pomysłu wszystko, im tłumaczy. Energicznie im wyjaśnia, że od teraz są jednymi z najpopularniejszych kucyków w całej szkole. Scootaloo dziwiąc się teorii przyjaciółki, wydaje jedynie zdziwione "Hę?". Sweetie Belle patrząc na rząd kucyków tłumaczy, że wszyscy inni mają je za najlepsze kucyki, ponieważ myślą, iż dzięki temu mają szanse spotkać się z najnowszą i największą gwiazdą, jaką jest Twilight. Jednorożec tłumacząc swój plan, podskakuje ze szczęścia ku górze. Jednak Apple Bloom machając kopytkiem, zaznacza, że dopiero kilka minut temu rozmawiały o tym, jak fatalnym pomysłem było zaproszenie Diamond Tiary i Silver Spoon do biblioteki Twilight, więc dlaczego mają tym razem zapraszać całą klasę. thumb|left Sweetie Belle przyjmuje spokojny wyraz twarzy i odpowiada: Apple Bloom oraz Scootaloo nie do końca wierząc w pomysł przyjaciółki, spoglądają na nią z konsternacją. Spotkanie z Twilight Tłum za żywopłotem thumb|right Po jakimś czasie Znaczkowa Liga znajduje się przed jedną z restauracji w Ponyville. Jest to duży budynek zbudowany w tym samym stylu co cała reszta, a na jego dachu znajduje się ogromna reklama owso-burgera oraz jakiegoś koktajlu. Niedaleko trójki przyjaciółek przechadza się Cherry Berry oraz Doctor Hooves, którzy prowadzą ze sobą rozmowę. Liga powoli idzie pod drzwi restauracji. Na czele grupy jest Sweetie Belle, która pewna siebie przemieszcza się do przodu, za to jej kompanki nie podzielają jej zachowania. Gdy kucyki stoją już pod wejściem do budynku, Apple Bloom oznajmia Sweetie Belle, że nie do końca podoba jej się plan przyjaciółki. Jednak jednorożec odpowiada, iż jej warunkiem było niezapraszanie całej klasy źrebiąt do domu Twilight, więc jaki widzi problem w tym, co robią. Scootaloo, która stoi tuż obok Apple Bloom ocenia tutejszą sytuacje, oraz oznajmia, iż: thumb|left Sweetie Belle nie dając za wygraną pyta, jaki może być podstęp w zaproszeniu Twilight na obiad, w geście podziękowań za jej ciężką pracę i czas, jaki poświęca, aby ich czegoś nauczyć, po czym dodaje, iż tylko tyle mogą zrobić, aby wynagrodzić to księżniczce. Nagle po wypowiedzeniu słowa "księżniczka" zza żywopłotu znajdującego się po prawej stronie od restauracji wyłania się Pipsqueak, krzycząc i zadając pytanie zarazem "Czy ktoś powiedział "księżniczka"?". Na jego słowa z ukrycia wychylają kolejne dwa uśmiechnięte kucyki, przy czym wpatrują się w jednorożca. Sweetie Belle z konsternacją wpatruje się w owe radosne postacie. Następnie zza krzaków pokazuje się również Diamond Tiara wraz Silver Spoon, które ściągają uniesionego Pipsqueak'a do ziemi. Widząc to pozostała dwójka będąca obok łaciatego koleżki, chowa się błyskawicznie za osłoną. Apple Bloom oraz Scootaloo widząc tą sytuacje, wymieniają ze sobą zdziwione spojrzenie, ponieważ nie spodziewały się tego. Sweetie Belle chcąc wiedzieć, co się dzieje za żywopłotem, zagląda co się tam dzieje, a widok, który tam widzi, ogromnie ją zaskakuje. thumb|right|"Czy ktoś powiedział "księżniczka"?" Dwunastka kucyków z jej klasy kryje się za owym buszem, wyczekując na przybycie Księżniczki Twilight Sparkle. Jednorożec zdenerwowany nastałą sytuacją tłumaczy, że mówiąc im, iż mogą zobaczyć Twi w jej ulubionej restauracji, miała na myśli dwie lub trzy osoby, a nie tyle, ile aktualnie się tu chowa. Wszystkie kucyki słysząc słowa bohaterki, odpowiadają ironicznie długim "Ups!", po czym niektórzy z nich delikatnie się śmieją. Niespodziewanie Scootaloo cichym krzykiem informuje swoją przyjaciółkę: thumb|left|Ojej! Sweetie Belle słysząc te wieści, ogląda się za siebie i widzi Twilight schodzącą ścieżką z górki. Następnie prędko wyjaśnia schowanym kucykom, iż po żadnym pozorem mają się wychylać tylko siedzieć w ciągłym ukryciu za żywopłotem. Diamond Tiara swoim typowym słodko-zdradzieckim głosem odpowiada, że jeśli jednorożec tego pragnie tak też i będzie. Zadowolona Sweetie Belle kończąc, dodaje z uśmiechem, iż właśnie tego sobie życzy, po czym wraca do swoich przyjaciółek. Spokojny lunch thumb|right|Nie wierzą w to co widzą. Gdy bohaterki weszły już do restauracji oraz zamówiły smakołyki jakie będą jeść zasiadły w przy drewnianym stoliku będącym na środku całego przybytku. Lokal był również pełny, na skutek innych kucyków będących tam. Między innymi za Znaczkową Ligą znajduje się zmęczony Goldengrape, który samotnie spożywa posiłek, Cherry Berry rozmawiająca przy swojej porcji oraz Minuette wraz z Berry Punch, które jedząc rozmawiają między sobą. Za to za alikornem siedzi Coco Crusoe, który będąc sam, sączy pomarańczowy koktajl. Liga zamówiła sobie jedynie po jednej sztuce czegoś, za to Twilight kupiła kilka owso-burgerów, napój oraz chrupki w kształcie podkowy. Twi łakomie spożywa swoje jedzenie, rozrzucając jego malutkie kawałeczki w stronę trójki przyjaciółek, które z konsternacją wpatrują się w alikorna. Kiedy Twilight je jednego ze swoich owso-burgerów brudzi swoją twarz ogromną ilością sosu pomidorowego. Przerywając na chwile łakome pożeranie, przytrzymuje kopytko przy ustach oraz oświadcza: thumb|left|Twilight łakomczuch. Po chwili dziękuje Lidze za to, że zaprosiły ją do restauracji, a następnie przełyka przegryzione jedzenie. Dalej, oznajmia, iż jest zaszczycona tym wspaniałomyślnym czynem małych kucyków, po czym ścierając z policzków sos pomidorowy, połówką owso-burgera zjada go w całości. Ze zdziwionej i zdegustowanej Znaczkowej Ligi odzywa się jedynie Sweetie Belle, która zaskoczona pyta się, czy Twilight mówi prawdę. W czasie, kiedy koło nich przechodzi Written Script z tacą jedzenia, Twi tłumaczy, iż, gdy one poprosiły ją o to, aby zaczęła ich uczyć nowych rzeczy, pomyślała, że praca z kucykami, które chcą się uczyć nowych rzeczy, a w dodatku dla ich własnej przyjemności, bo sprawia, im to frajdę musi być fantastycznym i niesamowitym zajęciem. thumb|right|"To Będzie fantastyczne!" Następnie podnosząc chrupki w kształcie podków, wspomina, że gdy była w ich wieku zachowywała się dokładnie jak one, po czym zjada jednego smakołyka. Znaczkowa Liga słysząc zachwalanie Twilight czują się głupio, bo wiedzą, iż ona nie zna całej prawdy. Niezręczne milczenie przerywa Sweetie Belle, mówiąc, że one czują dokładnie to samo co ich mentorka. Następnie odzywa się Apple Bloom, oznajmiając, że właśnie z tego powodu zaprosili ją na wspólny posiłek. Na koniec Scootaloo przytakuje i dodaje, iż one kochają się uczyć, po czym każda z nich przybiera słodki i niewinny wyraz twarzy. Wszędzie paparazzi Gdy Twilight zjada kolejnego owso-burgera i pije koktajl na zmianę, słyszy entuzjastycznie wykrzyknięcie swojego imienia przez Pinkie Pie. Okazuje się, że ona też tutaj przyszła, aby coś zjeść, a na specjalnej tacy, którą się zakłada na szyje ma postawiony różowy koktajl inny niż wszystkie pozostałe. Pinkie, stając obok Apple Bloom, która wraz z resztą Znaczkowej Ligi przygląda się jej, oznajmia: thumb|left|Twiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilight! Twilight odpowiada, iż jest to prawda, ale przez długi czas była ciągle zajęta i nie miała czas tu przyjść, przez co zapomniała, jakie tu jest wszystko niezwykle pyszne, a następnie podnosi kolejnego owso-burgera. Tymczasem w oknie za plecami alikorna wyłaniają się dwa ogromne rzędy małych kucyków. Niektóre z nich posiadają aparaty, pozostałe wpatrują się, podziwiając Księżniczkę Twilight. Pinkie potwierdza ocenę jedzenia w restauracji swej przyjaciółki słowem "Totalnie!", przy czym przekręca głowę w prawo. thumb|right Nagle zwracając uwagę na tłum małych kucyków za oknem, pyta się, co oni tam robią i wskazuje na nich kopytkiem. Znaczkowa Liga słysząc pytanie Pinkie, spoglądają na szybę za Twilight i widzą całą masę gapiów z ich klasy, którzy z zachwytem wpatrują się w Księżniczkę. Twi również słysząc spostrzeżenie swej przyjaciółki, ogląda się za siebie, lecz moment wcześniej grupa chowa się, kładąc na ziemi. Pinkie widząc całą tę sytuacje, oznajmia, że jest to już nie ważne, ponieważ wszyscy zniknęli, przy czym obojętnie i jednorazowo macha kopytkiem z góry na dół. Liga ciesząc się, że Twilight tego nie zauważyła, oddychają z ulgą. Następnie grupa znów pojawia się przy oknie, a kucyk powiadamia, iż znów tam są. Jednak, gdy Twi powtórnie się obraca, tłum ponownie znika będąc niezauważonymi. Pinkie powtarza przy tym to samo co przy poprzedniej sytuacji: thumb|left|Uffff... Następnie obraca się w swoją prawą stronę i podśpiewując, opuszcza swą przyjaciółkę oraz trójkę małych kucyków, które z ulgą opierają się o stół. Kiedy Pinkie odeszła, Liga uśmiecha się do Twilight, nie chcąc zdradzić jakichkolwiek zmartwień. Gdy Twi zjada swojego trzeciego owso-burgera, za jej plecami w dwóch oknach pojawia się jeszcze więcej małych kucyków niż wcześniej. Teraz alikorna nikt nie ostrzega, więc nieświadoma niczego i przeżuwająca posiłek bohaterka jest obserwowana przez zbiegowisko pod witryną, które ma czas, aby się na nią napatrzeć oraz zrobić jej zdjęcia. Podczas strzelania fleszy od aparatów Apple Bloom oraz Sweetie Belle siedzą cicho, mając założone kopytka i nie zdradzając jakichkolwiek oznak tego, co się przed nimi dzieje. thumb|right Jedynie Scootaloo uśmiecha się oraz pozuje na najróżniejsze sposoby. Po chwili obejmuje zdziwioną tym Sweetie Belle za plecy, aby wraz z nią dobrze wyjść, a Apple Bloom z niezadowoleniem patrzy na wygłupy pegaza. Następnie zwraca jej uwagę, aby natychmiast przestała, bo może ich całkowicie wydać. Twilight po zjedzeniu ostatniego owso-burgera, dziwi się zachowaniem Scootaloo, więc obraca się za siebie, pytając co do stu podkówek się tam dzieje. Gdy widzi kucyki w szybie, zapiera jej to dech w piersiach. Cała ich grupa stoi za witryną restauracji i patrzy na nią lub robi jej zdjęcia. Wtedy też małe kucyki szybko się ukrywają, lecz to im już nie pomogło, ponieważ Twilight ich zauważyła. Twi chcąc wyjaśnić dziwną dla niej sprawę, udaje się na zewnątrz budynku. Tymczasem Znaczkowa Liga stale będąc przy stoliku siedzi zaniepokojona. Po chwili odzywa się Apple Bloom i pyta pegaza co miało znaczyć jego dziwaczne zachowanie, przy czym naśladuje ruchy, jakie jej przyjaciółka wykonywała. Sweetie Belle przy tym pytaniu łapie się za twarz kopytkami nie wierząc, co się przed momentem stało. Następnie Scootaloo odpowiada na pytanie Apple Bloom i tłumaczy im: thumb|left|"Och, wszystkie smutno wyjdziemy..." Sweetie Belle załamując się beznadziejnym obrotem spraw, kładzie głowę na kopytkach co zwraca uwagę jej przyjaciółek i oznajmia, że i tak każda z nich smutno wyjdzie. Po tym Scootaloo rzuca oko na Apple Bloom, która gniewnie się na nią patrzy. Twilight pośród tłumu thumb|right|Tyle fanów! Twilight w celu wyjaśnienia sytuacji udaje się na zewnątrz. Będąc już przed restauracją, drzwi się zatrzaskują, a ona rozgląda się dookoła za tłumem małych kucyków, który był przy szybie lokalu. Poszukiwania nie są ani długie, ani trudne, ponieważ owi jej fani stoją tuż przed wejściem. Niektórzy z nich są też na dachu i ukradkiem spoglądają na nią, lecz zdecydowana ich większość stoi tuż przed alikornem wpatrując się w nią. Twilight patrzy ze zdziwieniem na osłupiony tłum przez długi czas w milczeniu. W końcu nieśmiało pyta małe kucyki, czy jest coś, w czym mogłaby, im pomóc. Na pytanie Twilight cała grupa rzuciła się do niej biegiem, krzycząc przy tym. Twi z niepokojem patrzy na skaczące i piszczące ze szczęścia wokół niej kucyki. Będąc przez nie całkowicie okrążona, słyszy jedynie krzyki "Twilight". Nagle podbiega do niej od jej prawej strony Diamond Tiara i obejmując ją za szyje macha drugim kopytkiem i krzyczy, aby zrobili jej teraz zdjęcie. Na przeciwnym miejscu stoi Silver Spoon i zaczyna się przygotowywać do zdjęcia. Twi zdezorientowana sytuacją nie wie, co robić, więc jedynie stoi zdziwiona tą sytuacją. Po chwili do zdjęcia podbiega również Pipsqueak krzycząc, aby i jemu zrobić z księżniczką zdjęcie. Dwójka wrednych kucyków patrzy ze złością na łaciatego koleżkę, który, im psuje zdjęcie. Po chwili Silver Spoon będąc zasłonięta przez niego wypycha go wgłąb tłumu krzycząc, aby uciekał, im z kadru. Tymczasem w restauracji przy szybie stoi Znaczkowa Liga z przerażeniem wpatruje się w zamieszanie. Sweetie Belle widząc obecną sytuacje, mówi, iż jest to koszmar. Następnie Scootaloo czując się głupio, oznajmia przyjaciółkom, że Twilight pewnie będzie wściekła na nie, za to zamieszanie z powodu małych kucyków. Na koniec Apple Bloom mówi do reszty: thumb|left|O, ouuu... Twilight stojąc przed tłumem kucyków trzymających kartki ze zdziwieniem pyta się ich, czy naprawdę tak bardzo chcą od niej autograf. Słysząc przytakujące głosy, zgadza się na ich prośbę i swoją magią podnosi jedną z kartek i pióro jednego z jej fanów. Pisząc kucykom autografy, zaznacza, że podpisze tylko kilka z nich, bo musi już teraz wracać do Znaczkowej Ligi czekającej w środku restauracji. Tymczasem za jej plecami otwierają się drzwi i wychodzi trójka przyjaciółek, która się skrada, chcąc uniknąć jej domniemanego gniewu. Twi po podpisaniu trzech kartek obraca się za siebie i pomimo panującego zamieszania spostrzega Ligę przed drzwiami. Twilight widząc je, wesołym głosem oznajmia "O,tu jesteście!", a trójka przyjaciółek staje bojąc się, iż alikorn jest wściekły. Nagle z tłumu odzywa się Pipsqueak, który trzymając autograf, mówi, że tyle razy był już w tym lokalu, a nie miał pojęcia, iż jest to ulubione miejsce księżniczki. Jednak Twi wyprowadza łaciatego kucyka z błędu i miło tłumaczy, że nie bywa tutaj zbyt często, jedynie za sprawą kogoś innego, a w tym przypadku przyszła tutaj, ponieważ Znaczkowa Liga ją zaprosiła, przy czym spogląda nie i wskazuje je kopytkiem. Pipsqueak słysząc to ponownie pyta się, czy w takim razie Księżniczka Twilight najbardziej lubi chodzić tam, gdzie bywają członkinie Ligi. thumb|right|Skradanie się nie powiodło. Trójka przyjaciółek zdziwiona tym pytaniem wydaje równie zdumiony odgłos. Twilight nie odpowiadając na pytanie, dziękuje Lidze za miło spędzony lunch mówiąc, iż dobrze się bawiła. Sweetie Belle zadziwiona zdaniem alikorna, spogląda na Scootaloo, nie rozumiejąc obecnej sytuacji i oceny księżniczki. Twilight uprzednio żegnając Znaczkową Ligę, wzbija się w powietrze i odlatuje. Po chwili cały tłum będący przed chwilą obok alikorna spogląda na trójkę przyjaciółek, po czym z radosnym pohukiwaniem idzie w ich stronę. Liga będąc otoczona przez wszystkie kucyki, jest szczęśliwa z korzystnego dla nich obrotu spraw. Nagle pośrodku gwaru i hałasu będącego przyczyną licznych rozbłyska flesz od aparatu Featherweight'a, który robi, im zdjęcie, a Pipsqueak oznajmia im, iż otwiera stoisko z lemoniadą i pyta, czy trójka przyjaciółek przyjdzie na jego otwarcie. thumb|left Jednak Sweetie Belle patrzy na swoje kompanki wzrokiem dającym znak, że raczej nie jest chętna za przyjęciem tej propozycji. Łaciaty kucyk przed ostatecznym werdyktem dodaje, iż przez tydzień każda ilość lemoniady, jaką będą chciały, będzie darmowa. Sweetie Belle zerkając ponownie na swoje przyjaciółki i widząc, że są zdezorientowane, po chwili namysłu pewnie oznajmia im: Chwila sławy Znaczkowej Ligi Otwarcie stoiska z lemoniadą thumb|right|Moment sławy. Na otwarciu stosika z lemoniadą Pipsqueak'a Znaczkowa Liga została oficjalnym gościem. Wszystkie razem jako specjalne uczestniczki tego wydarzenia przecinają dużymi złotymi nożycami czerwoną szarfę trzymaną przez między innymi Piña Colada'e. Po przerwaniu wstęgi małe kucyki zebrane wokół zaczęły entuzjastycznie krzyczeć z tej okazji oraz każdy wzniósł szklankę lemoniady do góry. Gdy zabawa trwa w najlepsze, Pipsqueak rozdaje każdemu gościowy na jego otwarciu, napój z jego stoiska, trzymając dzbanek oraz kubki na tacy, która z kolei jest na jego plecach. W końcu łaciaty kucyk podchodzi do Sweetie Belle, która siedzi na wygodnej białej poduszce i pyta się jej, czy ma ochotę na jeszcze trochę lemoniady. Jednorożec nie mając nic przeciwko, odpowiada czemu by nie, po czym bierze pierwszą pełną szklankę z wierzchu i kładzie ją na beczce będącej obok niej. Następnie Pipsqueak idzie dalej szukając chętnych, którzy chcieliby skosztować jego lemoniady. Tymczasem tuż obok Sweetie Belle jeden z kucyków poleruje kopytka Scootaloo, która zadowolona siedzi na identycznej poduszce co jej przyjaciółka. Gdy uczeń wykonał swoją pracę, oznajmia, że już skończył, a samo to zajęcie było dla niego niesamowitą przyjemnością. Scootaloo spogląda na swoje błyszczące kopytko i zauważa: thumb|left|"Ja też!" Nagle za jej plecami pojawia się Apple Bloom z ozdobioną w kolorowe klejnoty kokardką na głowie co widać w odbiciu błyszczącego kopytka pegaza i dodaje, że ją także widać. Następnie bohaterka zwraca się do kucyka obok i dziękuje mu za wykonaną przysługę oraz pyta, ile jest jej winna, za to dzieło. Jednak ona odpowiada z miłym wyrazem twarzy, iż wystarczy jej jedynie wdzięczność Apple Bloom. Nagle z tyłu tłumu pojawia się Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon kroczące na sam jego początek, więc wszystkie kucyki schodzą jej z drogi i pozwalają przejść do Znaczkowej Ligi przez złowrogie spojrzenie, jakie posyłają każdemu na swojej drodze. W tym odchodzi owa mała klacz, co ozdobiła kokardę Apple Bloom. Gdy dwójka wrednych kucyków przedostaje się na sam początek, głos zabiera Diamond Tiara. Zaprasza ona trójkę sławnych przyjaciółek na jej imprezę przy basenie, przy czym dodaje, iż będzie tam o wiele ciekawiej i zabawniej niż ta obecna. Kończąc swoją mowę, oba kucyki opuszczają miejsce przyjęcia swym dumnym krokiem. Po chwili, gdy trójka bohaterek zbiera się razem, Sweetie Belle oznajmia, że właśnie zostały zaproszone do bogatego i eleganckiego domu Diamond Tiary. thumb|right Apple Bloom wiedząc, iż jest pewnego rodzaju wielki sukces, mówi , po czym wszystkie razem przybijają kopytko, zgodnie przy tym krzycząc "Tak!". W rezydencji Diamond Tiary thumb|left|Każda dobrze się bawi Po jakimś czasie, gdy przyszedł czas na imprezę u Diamond Tiary, Znaczkowa Liga się tam zjawia. Willa jest otoczona murem wraz ze średniej wielkości polem wokół. Znajduje się tam basen leżaki, parasole. Na zewnątrz posiadłość Filthy Rich'a jest ozdobiona różnymi tujami i eleganckimi dziełami z krzaków. Każda z bohaterek zajęła się tym, na co ma ochotę. Scootaloo skacze z trampoliny do basenu, w którym znajduje się Apple Bloom pływająca na nadmuchiwanej niebieskiej kaczce o zielonej głowie i żółtym dziobie, a Sweetie Belle wraz z Diamond Tiarą oraz Silver Spoon opala się na leżakach. Pegaz będąc już w wodzie chlapie swoją przyjaciółkę wodą, którą po skoku nabrała w usta. Apple Bloom będąc zmoczona przez strumień wody, radośnie się śmieje. Tymczasem Sweetie Belle rozmawia z dwoma wrednymi kucykami. Jednorożec stwierdza, że jest tu bardzo miło, lecz nie ma tu innych gości poza nimi, po czym pyta się co w tej imprezie miało być takiego fajnego i niezwykłego. Diamond Tiara odpowiada, iż najlepsze w tym przyjęciu jest to, że inne kucyki bardzo chciałyby tu wejść, przy czym wskazuje kopytkiem na bramę wejściową. Cała Znaczkowa Liga spogląda we wskazane miejsce i widzi wszystkie kucyki ze szkoły stojące przed zamkniętym przejściem i z zazdrością patrzącą na nich. thumb|right Scootaloo widząc to, pluje nabraną w usta wodą ze zdziwienia, a Apple Bloom nadal leżąc na nadmuchanej kaczce, wpatruje się z niedowierzaniem. Sweetie Belle czując się głupio jak reszta przyjaciółek, schodzi z leżaka i oznajmia: thumb|left|"Chcemy Twilight! Chcemy Twilight!" Następnie dołącza do przechodzących obok niej swoich przyjaciółek i dodaje, iż spotykają się teraz z Twilight. Po tych słowach Znaczkowa Liga przyśpiesza tempa oraz przybiera wyraz twarzy wstydu oraz zakłopotania. W ostatniej chwili Diamond Tiara zadaje, im pytanie, którego tak bardzo się obawiają. Pyta się, czy w takim razie one idą wraz z nimi, będąc nastawioną, że odpowiedź brzmi "tak", a jednorożec się zatrzymuje. Następnie Sweetie Belle się odwraca wraz z jej przyjaciółkami, które patrzą na nią z nadzieją i nieśmiało informuje, że tak naprawdę to one udają się same do Twilight. Dwójce kucykom od razu mina smętnieje. Gdy do ów bohaterki podchodzi Diamond Tiara, ona tłumaczy się tym, że nie miały dotąd okazji, aby spytać się swojej mentorki o to, więc wolą nie ryzykować. Wredny kucyk pyta się, wtedy oskarżycielskim głosem jak mogą to robić po tym, co one dla nich zrobiły, po czym wskazuje na tłum przed bramą i dodaje, czy chcą to zrobić po tym, co oni dla nich zrobili. Nagle jeden z gapiów słysząc rozmowę niekorzystną dla wszystkich rozmowę, krzyczy "Chcemy Twilight!", po czym rzuca się na bramę i ja uderza. Niezadowolona grupa idzie w ślady jednego kucyków, powtarzając słowa przedmówczyni oraz atakując wrota dzielące ich od Znaczkowej Ligi. thumb|right Następnie tłum próbuje przedostać się przez puste przestrzenie w brami i wyciąga kopytka, jak najdalej mogą. Liga z przerażeniem patrzy na niekorzystny dla nich obrót spraw, jakim jest nie lada trudny problem. Po chwili Sweetie Belle przerywa milczenie i oznajmia: Jej przyjaciółki mając nadzieje na jakiś sprytny plan przyjaciółki, wpatrują się w nią z nadzieją, lecz ona jedynie krzyczy "W nogi!". Ucieczka przed tłumem Dywersja przez mur thumb|left|"Chcemy Twilight! Chcemy Twilight!" Przy bramie rezydencji należącej do Diamond Tiary nadal stoi tłum kucyków próbujący ją wyważyć. Stale towarzyszą przy tym te same słowa "Chcemy Twilight!". Znaczkowa Liga chcąc uciec przed złością kucyków, próbują przedostać się przez mur z żywopłotem otaczający posesje. Najpierw na przeszkodę z lekką trudnością wspina się Apple Bloom wraz z Scootaloo. Następnie będąc już na ogrodzeniu, chcą powoli z niego zejść, lecz pomimo wszelkich starań, spadają na ziemie. Po nich na mur wspina się Sweetie Belle, po czym nie chcąc tracić czasu, natychmiast skacze z niego na ziemie krzycząc przy tym "Szybciej, szybciej!". Jednorożec przy swej szybkiej akcji z impetem uderza o ziemie, a następnie siada i wysłuchuje pegaza, który właśnie zaczął coś mówić. Apple Bloom również zwraca uwagę na Scootaloo mówiącej, iż muszą biec, ile sił, aby zdążyć jako pierwsze do biblioteki Twilight i wyjaśnić jej co się dzieje. Na to jednorożec oznajmia, że zna drogę na skróty prowadzącej do domu alikorna, przy czym wskazuje na to miejsce kopytkiem. Wtedy tłum rozgniewanych oraz żądnych Twilight kucyków orientuje się, iż Znaczkowej Ligi nie ma już w rezydencji Diamond Tiary. Następnie spoglądają w stronę, gdzie aktualnie się znajduje trójka bohaterek i zaczynają kroczyć w ich stronę krzycząć swoje hasło. thumb|right Liga oglądając się za siebie, widzi całą sytuacje, po czym Apple Bloom spogląda na swoje przyjaciółki z przerażeniem i mówi: "Twilight, my Ci wyjaśnimy." thumb|left|"Zdą-ży-łyśmy..." Po krótkim czasie Znaczkowa Liga dostaje się pod bibliotekę przed rozgniewanym tłumem. Każda jest zmęczona galopem do tego miejsca, przez co przy drzwiach Twilight wszystkie mają zadyszkę. Zwłaszcza Sweetie Belle, która jest na czele Ligi. Będąc już tuż przy drzwiach do biblioteki, jednorożec oznajmia zmęczonym głosem, iż zdążyły, po czym każe jednej ze swoich przyjaciółek zapukać do nich. Jednak nagle drogę, im zagradza dwójka małych kucyków mających kaski i jeżdżących na hulajnogach. Przestraszona tym Sweetie Belle cofa się do swoich przyjaciółek i wraz z nimi nie dowierzają, jak oni zdążyli przed nimi. Następnie obracają się za siebie i widzą milczący teraz tłum przed którym tak uciekali. Każdy kucyk z tej grupy patrzy na Znaczkową Ligę ze złością i niezadowoleniem. Nagle dwa kucyki stojące z przodu ustępują dojścia na sam przód Diamond Tiarze oraz Silver Spoon, które również przeszywają owe uciekinierki wzrokiem oraz dają znać, aby kucyki na hulajnogach zapukały w drzwi. Znaczkowa Liga jest przerażona obrotem sytuacji i jedynie stoi nie mogąc zrobić nic. Po chwili spoglądają na kucyka, który zaczyna pukać w drzwi i czekają na to, żeby księżniczka je otworzyła. Twilight spodziewając się jedynie trójki przyjaciółek, z uśmiechem otwiera drzwi, jednak widok, który widzi, poważnie ją zadziwia. thumb|right Tłum małych kucyków stoi przed jej drzwiami i się do nich uśmiecha. Sweetiie Bell widząc zakłopotanie alikorna, mówi jej jedynie: thumb|left|"Nic się nie stało, tak naprawdę to chodziło mi o was (...)" Następnie odzywa się Apple Bloom, mówiąc, że wszystkie wiedziały o warunki poufności ich zajęć. Na koniec Scootaloo oznajmia, iż szczerze tego nie chciały, aby wszystkie kucyki będące tu teraz były na ich zajęciach. Twilight jeszcze chwilę milczy po wyjaśnieniach Ligi, lecz wreszcie odzywa się, mówiąc, że nic się nie stało. Kontynuując tłumaczy trójce przyjaciółek, iż chciała tym jedynie zadbać o nie, aby lepiej wykorzystały czas spotkań do nauki, ale jeśli tak bardzo pragną dzielić się, nim z innymi to nie ma problemu. Scootaloo wciąż nie mając pewności co do wyjaśnień alikorna pyta się, czy w takim razie nie jest na nich zła. Twilight odpowiada, iż oczywiście, że nie, po czym zaczyna zapraszać wszystkie kucyki do środka biblioteki. Przeciw strasznej prawdzie Chwilowy brak kłopotów thumb|right|"Zapraszam was do środka, Spike zrobił nachosy" Tłum na słowa księżniczki od razu spokojnym krokiem wchodzi do biblioteki, rozmawiając przy tym. Po chwili Twi dodaje, aby zachęcić małe kucyki, że Spike zrobił nachosy z sosem. Tymczasem uśmiechnięty smok w tej chwili jest już w głównym pokoju z niewielką tacą owych ciepłych smakołyków. Mając przed sobą tak liczny tłum, z niepewnością prezentuje, im jego dzieło. Jednak Twilight stojąc za wszystkimi małymi kucykami daje mu znać: Smok ze smutkiem spogląda na talerz nachosów, po czym załamany kolejną pracą wraca do kuchni, aby dorobić ich więcej. W bibliotece Twilight humor małych kucyków jest niezmiernie wesoły. Zdecydowana większość ze sobą rozmawia, lecz niektórzy czytają książki będące tutaj. Twilight chcąc przygotować małe kucyki idzie w stronę środka sali, po czym wskakuje na stolik, który się tam znajduje. Obwieszcza, wtedy, iż, zanim zaczną praktyki wpierw powinni się dobrze zorganizować. Natychmiast na słowo Twilight tłum spogląda na nią i jej słucha. thumb|left|Tada! Następnie każe wszystkim podzielić się na określone grupy, które sama wyznacza, pokazując przy tym kopytkiem, gdzie owe kucyki mają stać. Są to kucyki zainteresowane magią mające stanąć po jej lewej stronie, uczniowie, którzy chcą się zająć hodowaniem roślin, którzy powinni być na środku oraz mole książkowe zajmujące prawy skraj pokoju. Gdy wszystkie kucyki rozchodzą się do swoich wybranych sektorów, Znaczkowa Liga stoi zadowolona z obecnej sytuacji. Ich milczenie przerywa Apple Bloom, która z nadal trwającym zdziwieniem oznajmia, iż jest to niesamowite, jak wszystko wspaniale się dla nich poukładało, przy czym wskazuje kopytkiem na uczniów przed nimi. Po tym Scootaloo mówi, że najbardziej się bała tego, że przez ten ogromny tłum, Twilight się na nich wścieknie, lecz się tak nie stało. Na koniec Sweetie Belle dumą przypomina przyjaciółkom: thumb|right Twilight idąc tuż obok Ligi, dziękuje miło wszystkim kucykom zebranym w bibliotece za to, że chcą poświęcić czas na uczenie się nowych rzeczy. Nagle spośród tłumu odzywa się Diamond Tiara stojąca tuż obok swej kompanki i krzyczy "Dziękujemy księżniczko!". Następnie Silver Spoon podnosząc kopytko do ust, dodaje, iż wszyscy tutaj zgromadzeni ją kochają i uwielbiają. Na to cały tłum zaczyna entuzjastycznie pohukiwać oraz przytakiwać. thumb|left|"Jeśli chcecie komuś podziękować, to dziękujcie Znaczkowej Lidze (...)" Twilight słysząc taki miły komplement, lekko się zawstydza, po czym zaczyna uspokajać zgromadzenie oraz oznajmia, że osobami, którym należy podziękować, jest trójka kucyków ze Znaczkowej Ligi, ponieważ to one dzielą się tym specjalnym czasem ze wszystkimi i pokazuje je kopytkiem. Trójka przyjaciółek będąc szczęśliwa z tego wyróżnienia, cieszy się ogromnie. Po chwili przemawia Sweetie Belle, mówiąc, że jest to dla nich drobiazg, a myśl, która mówiła im, iż w ten sposób kogoś uszczęśliwią była bezcenna. Jednak Diamond Tiara znając całą prawdę, wydaje oburzony dźwięk, po czym konsultuje się z Silver Spoon, oceniając słowa jednorożca na niezły żart. Prawda wyszła na jaw thumb|right Twilight chcąc rozpocząć w jakiś sposób zajęcia podchodzi do jednej z grup mówiąc przy tym, że zaczniemy od was. W tej gromadzie na samym przodzie znajduje się Pipsqueak, więc alikorn kucając przy nim i zwracając się "maluchu" pyta go czego chciałby się tutaj nauczyć. Łaciaty kucyk odpowiada, iż najbardziej pragnie się nauczyć jak dołączyć do Znaczkowej Ligi. Twi wraca do wyprostowanej postawy i zaciekawiona odpowiedzią proponuje mu, aby powiedział wszystkim, dlaczego właściwie jego celem jest dołączenie do owej drużyny. Pipsqueak z wielką pewnością i zadowolniem wyjaśnia, iż w ten sposób jego koledzy z klasy będą dla niego robić różne wspaniałe rzeczy poprzez fakt, że będzie się przyjaźnił z Księżniczką Twilight Sparkle. Twi wielce dziwi się kontrowersyjnej odpowiedzi małego kucyka i patrzy na niego z równym zadziwieniem. Następnie w kilka sekund Twilight łącząc fakty, domyśla się co tutaj się dzieje, przy czym rzuca niepewny wzrok na Znaczkową Ligę, która ze strachem spogląda na swoją mentorkę. Sweetie Belle przerażona wydaną prawdą, cofa się o kilka kroków do swoich przyjaciółek, krzycząc: thumb|left Twilight podchodzi do Znaczkowej Ligi i piorunuje ich swoim złym oraz oburzonym wzrokiem i pyta ich z niezadowoleniem, czy jest to prawda. Liga chwilę milczy i ze smutkiem wpatruje się w alikorna, aż w końcu odzywa się Sweetie Belle, która wyjaśnia, że one chodziły jedynie, aby z nią pobyć i nauczyć się czegoś nowego, po czym z kopytkiem na sercu przyrzeka na słowo kucyka. Po wysłuchaniu wyjaśnień jednorożca Twilight proponuje jej, aby to udowodniła. Sweetie Belle słysząc jej polecenie piszczy ze strachu, a reszta przyjaciółek jest przerażona. Twi tłumaczy, że jest to sposób na sprawdzenie, czy mówią prawdę, bo miały cały tydzień, aby potrenować swoje umiejętności w domu, po czym dodaje, iż chce zobaczyć ich postępy. Całe to zdarzenie ogląda Diamond Tiara oraz Silver Spoon, które są bardzo zadowolone z nieszczęścia przyjaciółek. Znaczkowa Liga patrzy po sobie z niepokojem. Nie spodziewały się takiego żądania alikorna przy wszystkich tutaj zgromadzonych. Po chwili odzywa się Apple Bloom, mówiąc, że teraz nie mogą tego zrobić. Następnie Scootaloo podnosząc prawe kopytko tłumaczy, iż bardzo się śpieszyły, aby zdążyć tu na czas i przez to zapomniały zabrać ze sobą swoich rzeczy, na których pracują podczas zajęć. thumb|right Znaczkowa Liga po wyjaśnieniach pegaza stoi uśmiechając się i mając nadzieje, że w ten sposób alikorn im odpuści. Twilight, jednak zawiedziona zachowaniem Ligi odpowiada: , po czym odwraca się od nich i odchodzi. Nieudany występ thumb|left|"Zobaczycie niezwykłe umiejętności Znaczkowej Ligi" Sweetie Belle widząc zawiedzioną i odchodzącą Twilight prosi ją, aby poczekała. Twi, jak i reszta Znaczkowej Ligi patrzy się na wychodzącego do tłumu jednorożca ze zdziwieniem, ponieważ nie wiedzą, co zamierza zrobić. Owa bohaterka wpierw prosi kucyki, aby ją posłuchały, po czym oznajmia, że mają niezwykłego farta. Kontynuując swój wywód i patrząc na grupę, gdzie znajduje się Diamond Tiara oraz Silver Spoon, Sweetie Belle wyjaśnia, iż początkowo wszyscy mieli się uczyć, ale plany się pozmieniały i zamiast tego zobaczą występ. Następnie w mgnieniu oka idzie po swoje sparaliżowane przyjaciółki i wraz ze sobą zabiera je na środek pokoju, mówiąc, iż one członkinie Znaczkowej Ligi pokażą wszystkim, jakie umiejętności nabyły i rozwinęły dzięki lekcji z pomocą Twilight. Jej przyjaciółki niepewnie patrzą na nią, dając znak, że jej decyzja nie była najlepsza. Za to wokół pohukiwał tłum, który był pełen podziwu postanowienia Sweetie Belle. Jednak Diamond Tiara ze zmartwieniem i zdziwieniem spogląda na Silver Spoon, bojąc się, że Znaczkowa Liga się nie skompromituje. Następnie zaczynają wpatrywać się w widowisko, a Sweetie Belle stuka kopytkiem swoje przyjaciółki, dając im znak, aby przyniosły coś, co może posłuży jako rzecz potrzebną do wykonania ich pracy. Gdy owy kucyk i pegaz powoli idą czegoś szukać, jednorożec stojąc na środku sali, komentuje co się będzie zaraz dziać. Najpierw wyjaśnia, iż w związku z tym, że Scootaloo nie wzięła części do swojego monocyklu, weźmie teraz czyjąś hulajnogę, którą rozłoży na części, aby później całkowicie ją zmontować. Pegaz wziął zieloną zabawkę i stając obok któregoś tłumu, zamierza już ją rozmontować. Nagle z grupy odzywa się Pipsqueak, który z oskarżycielsko mówi, iż ta hulajnoga należy do niego. Jednak Scootaloo oznajmia: thumb|right , po czym odrywa kierownicę od tego sprzętu, łaciaty kucyk wpatruje się w to z bólem. Następnie Sweetie Belle wyjaśnia kolejny punkt programu, jakim jest tworzenie mikstury przez Apple Bloom. Tłumaczy, iż jej przyjaciółka również zapomniała wziąć sadzonki jabłoni z jej domu, więc wzięła z kuchni jedno czerwone jabłko. Apple Bloom niosąc uprzednio owoc w buzi, kładzie je na ziemi i prezentuje kopytkiem oraz wstydząc się tego, że może zrobić niewłaściwie napar, nieśmiało uśmiecha się do wszystkich wokół. Na koniec Sweetie Belle obwieszcza, iż ona swoją magiczną moc wykorzysta, aby podnieść miotłę Spike'a. Twilight z wielkim zachwytem wpatruje się w Znaczkową Ligę, nie mogąc doczekać ich prezentacji oraz jest szczęśliwa z ich zmiany zdania. Cała reszta kucyków równie entuzjastycznie to odbierają poza Diamond Tiarą i Silver Spoon, które z ogromnym niedowierzaniem wpatrują się w trójkę przyjaciółek. Scootaloo jako pierwsza stara się podołać swojemu zadaniu. thumb|left Podnosząc ustami uchwyty kierownicy, składa ją z inna częścią. Apple Bloom z probówki nalewa fioletowego płynu do pojemniczka stojącego na malutkim drewnianym stoliku, w którym substancja ma różowy kolor, a nad nim tworzy się dymek o tym samym kolorze. Sweetie Belle koncentruje się, aby unieść miotłę swą magią. Początek jej próby przebiega dobrze. Na szczycie jej rogu pojawia się światełko, z którego wylatują małe zielone iskry, a wokół przedmiotu, którego zamierza podnieść, pojawia się jej aura. Dwójka wrednych kucyków spogląda na to z niedowierzaniem, a Twi patrzy na jednorożca, jakby uważała, że mu się to nie uda. W tym czasie Scootaloo dokłada kolejne części do składanej hulajnogi, jakimi są drążki oraz siedzenie, a Apple Bloom wlewa krople innej substancji do swojej mikstury, przez co pojawia się mała zielona mgiełka. Sweetie Belle nadal stara się podnieść miotłę i rzeczywistości udaje jej się to zrobić, ale tylko na krótkie chwile, a jej róg już w połowie jest objęty jej aurą. Scootaloo po skończonej naprawie hulajnogi zaczyna na niej jeździć, machając skrzydłami i robiąc najróżniejsze triki, przy czym przy zrobieniu jednego z nich mówi "Tada". Oczywiście jak pegaz ma ubrany na głowie swój kask. Tłum z podziwem ogląda sztuczki kucyka. Apple Bloom siedząc tuż przed swoim jabłkiem, ma w ręce flakonik z naparem i wylewając go na owoc, krzyczy: thumb|right Tymczasem Sweetie Belle podnosi już o wiele wyżej miotłę niż poprzednio przy tym "W górę!". Wydaje się, że wszystko pójdzie gładko Znaczkowej Lidze, lecz nagle następuje nagły obrót spraw. Sweetie Belle nie jest w stanie dalej unosić miotły w wyniku czego, na krótką chwilę przestaję ją unosić. Jej próby dalsze podtrzymania przedmiotu nic nie dają, a przedmiot spada na ziemie. W tej chwili również hulajnoga, na której siedzi Scootaloo się rozpada na kawałki, a ona uderza o podłogę. Apple Bloom także nie idzie dobrze, ponieważ po użyciu mikstury jabłko zaczyna rosnąć do niewyobrażalnych wielkości. Kucyk widząc co się dzieje, oddala się od powiększanego owocu patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem. Również Twilight i dwójka wrednych antagonistek z niedowierzaniem spogląda na jabłko i cofa do biblioteczek. Owoc nadal nie przestaje rosnąć, aż w końcu pęka z powodu za małej przestrzeni w domu alikorna, wybijając przy tym każdą szybę i wyrzucając na zewnątrz ogromne ilości miąższu. thumb|left Znaczkowa Liga stojąc w rządku, jest całkowicie ubrudzona jabłkiem - jego wnętrzem, jak i skórką. Patrzą ze smutkiem na Twilight, którą właśnie zawiedli, a Sweetie Belle oczyszcza swe oczy z owocu, mówiąc przy tym: Przebaczenie Twilight thumb|right|"To już koniec naszych spotkań. Twilight jak Znaczkowa Liga, czy dwójka wrednych kucyków stojąca obok jest całkiem ubrudzona w miąższu jabłka. Twi zrzucając z siebie kawałki owoców, oświadcza, iż to jest koniec jakichkolwiek spotkań jej z Ligą. Diamond Tiara będąc radosna z nieszczęścia Znaczkowej Ligi, z przekąsem mówi, iż jest to przykre, że Księżniczka nie chce nie już z nimi spotykać. Po tych słowach cały tłum zgromadzonych małych kucyków zaczyna pohukiwać. Liga słysząc kolejne słowa, które dosadnie mówią, im co się dzieje wywołuje u nich jeszcze większe załamanie. Następnie Silver Spoon dodaje, iż najwyraźniej one nie przyszły do księżniczki, aby czegokolwiek się nauczyć. Twilight widząc wredne zachowanie tych dwóch kucyków, przy których aktualnie stoi dopowiada im, że one się tak zachowują podobnie, jak każdy inny tu obecny. Tłum słysząc niezadowolone słowa księżniczki, zaczyna powoli wychodzić z biblioteki, jęcząc przy tym bardzo głośno. W końcu Twilight podchodzi do Znaczkowej Ligi, która została, aby ją przeprosić i wysłuchuje je, strzepując przy tym miąższ z tylnego kopytka. Gdy Scootaloo przesuwa różne części hulajnogi, Sweetie Belle tłumaczy: thumb|left Następnie Apple Bloom oznajmia, iż one naprawdę uwielbiały uczyć się z nią nowych rzeczy. Na koniec Scootaloo podchodzi do Twilight, mówiąc, że pewnie od tej chwili będą się musiały uczyć tych zajęć same bez jej pomocy, po czym pegaz dołącza ostatnią część hulajnogi i całą złożoną oddaje Twilight oraz dziękując na jej za naukę, odchodzi. Twi podtrzymuje zmontowany sprzęt i konsternacją patrzy na całą obecną sytuacje. Następnie Apple Bloom wytwarzając kolejną miksturę, bierze doniczkę i wlewa napar do niej. Kucyk na chwilę się odchyla od nasionka, bojąc się skutków ubocznych. Jednak wytwarza się jedynie delikatna oraz mała fioletowa mgiełka, po czym kucyk pokazuje swoje dzieło alikornowi i natychmiast wyrasta malutki kwiatek o tym samym kolorze. Twilight jest zaskoczona jej umiejętnością, a Apple Bloom dziękuje za użyczone lekcje. Nagle za nią pojawia się Sweetie Belle, która swoją magią urywa górną cześć kwiatka z płatkami i robiąc okrężną, nim drogę wsuwa go obok prawego ucha Twi, po czym i jednorożec dziękuje. Następnie każda z nich zaczyna powoli wychodzić z biblioteki. Jednak Twilight po chwili namyślenia woła Sweetie Belle. Ona jak i reszta Znaczkowej Ligi obraca się zdziwiona. Twi z uśmiechem i nadzieją pyta jednorożca: thumb|right Trójka małych kucyków słysząc pytanie, od razu się uśmiecha wiedząc, że ich lekcje nie zostaną przerwane. Nagle Twilight spogląda w prawo, widząc Spike'a trzymającego na jednym talerzy ogromną ilość nachosów z sosem. Smok z trudem trzyma tą ciężką i wielką przekąskę, spodziewając się, że da to tłumowi małych kucyków, który tu przed chwilą był. Gdy kładzie talerzyk na ziemi, oddycha z ulgą, że nie musi już tego nieść. Jednak, kiedy rozgląda się na boki, zauważa, iż nikogo już nie ma poza Twilight i Znaczkową Ligą. Przez widok, który widzi, jest pełen niedowierzania, po czym z irytacją krzyczy "O no co wy!". Dziennik morałów thumb|left|Myśle, że Twilight nie jest już na nas zła, bo pozwoliła nam zrobić wpis w pamiętniku. Po jakimś czasie wszystko wraca do normy. Znaczkowa Liga znowu może uczyć się z Twilight. Tymczasem Sweetie Belle za pozwoleniem Twilight dokonuje ołówkiem wpisu w jej pamiętniku na temat tego, jakie wyciągnęła wnioski po tych wydarzeniach. Dodatkowo to ona w myślach prowadząc epilog, opowiada co się teraz dzieje po owej aferze. Oznajmia, że sądzi, iż Twilight nie jest już na nich zła. Świadczyć może o tym właśnie jej zezwolenie na napisanie czegoś w pamiętniku, a robią to w większość ich siostry. Tłumaczy, iż zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że popełniły ogromny błąd, jakim było udawanie ważniar tylko przez fakt zadawania się z kimś sławnym. W tym czasie Sweetie Belle spogląda za siebie, gdzie stoi Twilight, a obok niej siedzi Apple Bloom i wlewa swoją miksturę do doniczki z nasionkiem. Jednorożec nadal mówiąc tłumaczy: thumb|right|"Wow, wszystkie zrobiłyście wielkie postępy." W tej chwili z nasionka Apple Bloom wyrósł piękny, wysoki kwiat o fioletowych, błękitnych i różowych płatkach. Twilight widząc sukces kucyka, stuka ją kopytkiem, po czym wraz z nią spogląda na Scootaloo, która jeździ na własnoręcznie zmontowanym monocyklu. Przy tym jednorożec nadal opowiada, iż Twilight wybaczyła im ich błędy i wszystko wróciło do normy "jak za dotknięciem różdżki". Następnie pegaz robi kilka sztuczek przy Sweetie Belle, która ponownie mówi w myślach, iż właśnie w takiej magii chciałaby się doskonalić. Po chwili unosząc i ruszając miotłą nad sufitem tłumaczy, że powód tego jest taki, iż w innym rodzaju magi idzie już jej świetnie. Następnie Znaczkowa Liga podchodzi do Twilight, przy czym Scootaloo robi trik, schodząc z monocykla, a Sweetie Belle kładąc miotłę tuż obok alikorna. Twi chwyta miotłę oraz chwali trójkę kucyków za to, że zrobiły ogromne postępy w nauce, następnie dodaje, iż jest nich niezmiernie dumna i żegna się z nimi. Gdy Liga idzie w stronę wyjścia towarzyszy, im epilogowy głos Sweetie Belle mówiący, że każda nich niezmiernie się cieszy, że lekcje u Twilight są takie jak dawniej. Nagle Znaczkowa Liga spogląda w dół i nurkuje w stronę podłogi, po czym ponownie pojawiają się w dziwacznych strojach. thumb|left|Kamuflaż Scootaloo jest ubrana w męski niebieski płaszcz, czarny kapelusz, wielkie okulary bez oprawek oraz sztuczne wąsy. Sweetie Belle ma założony kremowy damski płaszcz, zieloną apaszkę przy szyi, kapelusz mające obie te barwy oraz pokaźnie różowo-fioletowe okulary. Za to Apple Bloom ma purpurowy płaszcz, białą hustę na głowie oraz duże niebieskie okulary. Jednorożec przy tym tłumaczy, iż zajęcia prawie takie jak dawniej. Następnie każda z nich wychodzi z biblioteki, przed którą jest postawiony kosz na śmieci zapełniony nachosami, które Spike niedawno zrobił. Przy spokojnym opuszczaniu domu Twilight, Sweetie Belle oznajmia, iż ma nadzieje, aby nikt ich nie zobaczył. Na to Apple Bloom pyta się, czy to przez to, że chcą, żeby ich spotkania zachować z tajemnicy. thumb|right Po sekundzie odzywa się Scootaloo, pytając, czy jednak to przez fakt, że wyglądają komicznie. Sweetie Belle natychmiast na to odpowiada: Twilight wychodząc za nimi, aby je pożegnać, spogląda na nie i zaczyna się radośnie śmiać. I na tym kończy się odcinek. Cytaty :Twilight Sparkle: E, Sweetie Belle, może byśmy jeszcze raz powtórzyły wszystkie kroki, zanim sama spróbujesz? :Sweetie Belle: Nie. Czuję, że jestem gotowa. :Twilight Sparkle: No dobrze! :Sweetie Belle: stęka Nie... mogę... tego...! stęka trzask Och! Naciągnęłam sobie szyję. :Scootaloo: Ee, nic Ci nie jest? :Apple Bloom: Jeszcze trochę poćwiczysz i bez trudu podniesiesz tę miotłę! :Sweetie Belle: Nie sądzę. Ona waży z tonę. : :Spike: Hej, czy ktoś z Was widział moją– O, tu jest. :Scootaloo: To żaden bałagan! To są starannie poukładane części monocykla, które rozłożyłam i złożę z powrotem... kiedy Twilight pokaże mi jak. :Twilight Sparkle: Scootaloo, już mówiłam, że nie pokażę Ci jak, ale pomogę Ci znaleźć instrukcję, żebyś doszła do tego sama. :Scootaloo: Och, nienawidzę czytać! :Apple Bloom: sadzonki Chyba troszeczkę przesadzasz, nie uważasz? :Diamond Tiara: Jak pamiętacie, obiecałam, że zaprezentuję niesamowity, oryginalny, akrobatyczny pokaz specjalnie dla Was. :Źrebięta: wiwatują :Diamond Tiara: Tak wiem, to ekscytujące. Ale jakoś mi słabo. :Źrebięta: zawiedzione :Diamond Tiara: Jednak, żebyście nie poczuli się rozczarowani, poprosiłam mojego lokaja Randolpha, żeby zrobił to za mnie. :Źrebięta: wiwatują :Silver Spoon: To było niezwykłe, Diamond Tiara. :Diamond Tiara: Tak wiem. Sama nie wiem, jak ja to robię. :Sweetie Belle: O, tak?! Ale ja nie muszę jechać do Manehattanu, żeby poznawać sławne i super fajne kucyki! Jak chcesz wiedzieć, to kumplujemy się z Księżniczką Twilight! :Diamond Tiara: Księżniczko Twilight, jestem tak zaszczycona wizytą u ciebie, że nie masz pojęcia! O mamusiu, gdzie farbujesz ogon? :Silver Spoon: Ja też muszę taki mieć. :Twilight Sparkle: On nie jest farbowany. Ja zawsze– :Diamond Tiara: powietrza Czy to regał na książki? Jaki ciekawy projekt! :Silver Spoon: Powinnaś też taki zamówić! :Diamond Tiara: Właśnie, co nie? :Apple Bloom: Żałuję, że dałam Ci się namówić, żebyśmy zabrały te dwie. :Scootaloo: Apple Bloom, ale jakoś nie słyszałam, żeby się z nas śmiały. :Apple Bloom: Bo one się śmiały ukradkiem. :Apple Bloom: Ale przed chwilą rozmawiałyśmy o tym, że zaproszenie dwóch kucyków do Twilight to był wielki błąd! A teraz mamy przyprowadzić całą klasę? :Sweetie Belle: Spokojnie. Zajmę się tym. :Pinkie Pie: Twilight! Nie widziałam Cię tu od wieków i ciut, ciut! :Twilight Sparkle: Zgadza się. Byłam tak zajęta, że zapomniałam, jakie wszystko tu jest pyszne! :Pinkie Pie: Totalnie! Hej, a co oni tam robią? Hah, nieważne, zniknęli. Znów są! Nieważne, zniknęli. La la-la la-la... :Apple Bloom: Co to miało być? I to? :Scootaloo: Bo ja tak muszę! Kiedy się nie uśmiecham, to smutno wychodzę. :Sweetie Belle: Och, wszystkie smutno wyjdziemy... :Sweetie Belle: Co za koszmar! :Scootaloo: Twilight będzie na nas naprawdę wściekła. :Apple Bloom: Mówiłam Wam, że to jest bardzo zły pomysł. :Twilight Sparkle: A dlaczego chcesz się dostać do Znaczkowej Ligi? Powiedz nam, hmm...? :Pipsqueak: Bo wtedy kucyki z mojej klasy będą robić dla mnie różne rzeczy, bo będę się przyjaźnić z księżniczką. :Sweetie Belle: Oo, bracie! :Sweetie Belle: „Cieszymy się, że nasze spotkania z Twilight są takie jak dawniej... No, prawie takie jak dawniej.” Mam nadzieję, że nikt nas nie zobaczy. :Apple Bloom: Dlatego, że chcemy to zachować w tajemnicy? :Scootaloo: Czy dlatego, że wyglądamy śmiesznie? :Sweetie Belle: Właściwie to z obu powodów. Galeria de:Twilight Time es:Twilight Time en:Twilight Time Kategoria:Odcinki 4 sezonu